Cut Content/Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare
During development of Call of Duty games many things are cut during the process of development. These changes can range from weapons and characters to entire campaign missions and features. Weapons * The AG36 was a cut underslung grenade launcher with localization strings still remaining. * The AW-50 is a scrapped bolt action sniper rifle that still remains in the files. * While in use by NPCs the AT4 could be used by the player as animations can be found and can actually be used as it is almost complete. The AT4 also has an unused perk icon. * The Brick Blaster is a cut USP pistol that fires cinder blocks, an invisible ammo counter, named "C4 detonator", when in third person and aiming down the sights, the character will walk in an odd slouching motion, Crouching or lying prone will cause the character to start using the bomb defusing animation, and meleeing the player swings the pistol instead of knifing. * The FAMAS is mentioned in the script files for Immediate Action. * The Five-seven is mentioned in the script files for Immediate Action. * The FN EGLM was supposed to be in the game, but it was cut during development. * The Galil was going to be in the game, but it was cut during development. Interesting that the Galil was also cut in the Remastered game. * The HK79 was supposed to be in the game, but it was cut during development. * The M1 Garand was used to test the M14. * The MAC-10 has a string in the Mod Tools. * The MAC11 is mentioned in the script files for Immediate Action. * The MG42 appears in the weapon files, along with its textures from Call of Duty 2. * The Mosin-Nagant was supposed to be in the game, but it was cut during development. * The Bizon was supposed to be in the game, but it was cut during development. * The PPSh-41 was suppose to be in the game, but it was cut during development. * A HUD icon for the Sticky Bomb remains. * The HUD icon for the Thermite also remains. * The M21 has an unused scope reticle, that can be found on the game files. * The M72 LAW was supposed to be in the game, but it was cut during development. * The Uzi was supposed to be in the game, but it was cut. It was replaced by the Mini-Uzi Attachments * The Holographic Sight was supposed to be in multiplayer, but it was cut during development. * The Reflex Sight was supposed to be in the multiplayer, but it was cut during development. It was supposed to be the Red Dot Sight for the M4, and G36C. Used Weapons * The P90 has an unused olive finish. * The M4A1 SOPMOD used by NPCs in the campaign can be spawned by console commands. * Weapons in Create-a-Class originally showed the attachment on the gun. Items * Coding for a "Camera" was found in the script for the cut Descent mission. * There is also coding for a "Parabolic Microphone" in the cut mission Parabolic. Perks * Rather than the RPG x2 perk it was going to be AT4 x2 instead as the perk icon is still in the game files. * There is a cut perk called Expose Enemy. It may have been replaced by the UAV. Missions Cut Missions * Cobra Pilot * Descent * Designated Marksman * Designated Training * Helicopter Ride * Immediate Action * Parabolic * Seaknight Defend * School * That's No Sandstorm * Training * Strike * Rivertown * Zipline * Wet Work * Art Gallery * Seaknight Assault * Pursuit * Chechnya Escape * It is interesting to note that some of the cut Marine missions take place on Day 6 while in the final game there are no Marine missions beyond Day 1. * As seen in some trailers, there was going to be at least one Loyalist mission. One of them involved the player escorting a tank while fighting off Ultranationalists. Existing Levels F.N.G. * The level was originally much longer. * There is another training course inside Hangar 2 that can only be seen by noclip. * The final test had another course. Death From Above * Enemies originally were to be marked with blinking corners, or, they were made for debug. This can be enabled through console. * The AC-130's gunner has multiple recorded lines, but almost none of them are heard in the final game, apart from notifying the player when the 105mm gun has been reloaded. Aftermath * Originally there were three objectives: "Get radiation equipment", "Locate commanding officer" and "Find secure overhead cover." All Ghillied Up * In the E3 trailer and in the first screenshots from the game, Cpt. MacMillan was carrying a silenced M4A1. This picture can be seen on the back of the game's box. * In localization strings, the level originally was called "Zones of Exclusion", it was placed in 1995, and the player started with a Barrett .50cal instead of the M21. Heat * Look through the Internal files, and one will find a Sound Folder called Villagedef. Look for a file with something like this "Villagedef_SAS2_7_16". It consists of an SAS member saying: "I owe you one mate. Thanks for coming back for me." Gaz also has unused audio from the mission, where he states: "We got a man down!!! He's still alive!! And he just activated his transponder!!" Mile High Club * According to the cut audio files for the level, the hostage's name was supposed to be Kriegler. * Some unused audio files shed some light on the mission's purpose: **airplane_gaz_1_1_R has Gaz saying "Remember, the objective is to capture Kriegler, I repeat, capture Kriegler, alive. He's no good to us dead." **airplane_gaz_7_2_R has Gaz saying "Watch your fire up here, we need Kriegler alive." **airplane_gaz_9_1_R has Gaz saying "Nice one, Soap." **airplane_gaz_9_5_R has Gaz saying "We're going for a little free fall Kriegler! On your feet!" Characters * In earlier E3 2007 footage, Paul Jackson was originally in the 1st Battalion 7th Marine Regiment prior to the unit being changed to 1st Force Recon. * In a Single Player demo video, Vasquez uses an M4A1 Grenadier rifle, rather than a M16A4. * An unused audio file for Griggs has him saying "You shoot just like Jackson!" **Another one has him saying "Who said there was no such thing as a Black Russian?". * Some scripts for the cut missions mention a character named Michael Carver who was the original USMC protagonist, replaced by Jackson in the final build. * A screenshot released by Infinity Ward shows that Price was originally going to be featured in the Marine campaign. * In the E3 2007 demo of Call of Duty 4, Gaz was originally named Griggs. * MacMillan has some unused lines. * Mac originally had a much larger role in "F.N.G" that was cut from the final game. He ordered Soap to pass the obstacle course along with other SAS members. * A character named Sgt Newcastle was cut when F.N.G was shortened. * The Desert Eagle Khaled Al-Asad uses in The Coup was golden in trailer. According to coding for the cut mission Descent he was named Al-Assad. Throughout the Marine campaign you can see posters showing an early design for Al-Asad. * The early appearance for Imran Zakhaev can be seen in a trailer he somewhat looks more Asian than Russian. * The News Caster has some unused audio: "The Russian government released a statement today confirming the death of Imran Zakhaev. According to several reliable witnesses, the Ultranationalist leader, who started the brutal war in Russia, was killed while attempting to evade Loyalist troops at a safehouse in Grosme." Multiplayer Maps * Early versions of Crash had a crashed UH-60 Blackhawk instead of a CH-46 Sea Knight. * District was originally called 'City Streets'. * Broadcast was intended to be on the retail release of the game as an early loadscreen and an early minimap was found. Cut Maps * Ambush Night * Argun * Cellblock * District Night * Dusk * Facility * Favela * Forest * Hill * Invasion * Mansion * Overgrown Night * Palace * Rooftops * Strike Night * Suburbs Factions * The OpFor has an early icon. * The USMC had at least three alternate icons before it was finalized. The first one was from Call of Duty 2. The second one was completely different. While the third one was seen in the C4 demo. Vehicles * The AH-1 Cobra was intended to be fully flyable as shown by the files "cobra_controls1.cfg" and "cobra_controls2.cfg". One can also find a string labeled "cobra_player" within the files. *The mp weapons folder show the 25mm, 40mm, and 105mm weapons for the AC-130, suggesting it was originally going to be implemented as a killstreak for multiplayer. The weapons are inaccessible via devconsole however. Attempting to use effects and sound effects from the weapons in other weapons will cause the game to crash while starting a server. * There is an unused model of an AC-130 in the games' files, suggesting that it was going to be used somewhere in the campaign or in the multiplayer mode. * The M2A2 Bradley has animations for moving. * A file for the Default Vehicle called "defaultvehicle.iwi" can be found. * The sp weapons folder show a file called "agm114", meaning that the Predator Missile was originally going to be in the campaign. Category:Dummied Out Category:Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cancelled Levels